Glycoproteins and glycolipids which bind to various pure plant lectins will be identified and isolated from porcine lymph node lymphocytes. Purification will be attempted by a combination of affinity chromatography and electrophoresis, ion exchange chromatography and molecular sieve chromatography. Attempts will be made to identify receptor materials which bind exclusively to those lectins which are lymphocyte mitogens. If this is successful, rabbit antisera to either cause mitosis or block mitogenesis by mitogenic lectins will be examined. Structural analysis of various lectin receptors will be attempted (molecular weight, amino acid composition, carbohydrate composition) and an examination of "second messenger" enzyme activity (adenyl cyclase, guanosyl cyclase, Ca ions binding, etc.) attempted. Attempts will be made to prepare mitogenic lectins with a single binding site (by photoaffinity labelling and affinity chromatography) to determine if multiple binding of lectins to lymphocytes is required for mitogenic activity, and whether binding data obtained with multivalent lectins is valid.